Story:Star Trek: Archer/Shakedown Cruise/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation Starship USS Olympia (NCC-19845) is in orbit of a Vulcan colony to fix the power core that is messed up for over a week. INT-POWER CORE ROOM Starfleet Commander John Martin and Starfleet Corps of Engineering Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson are working on the core. MARTIN (to Kyle) How much longer till its restored Kyle? Kyle snickers a bit. CLARKSON (Smiles) You didn't have to come down here and stay with me man, I could of done this myself. Commander Clarkson inputs commands into the console, and all of the sudden it beeps rapidly. MARTIN (Shocked) What's wrong man? Kyle rapidly runs his fingers across the console. CLARKSON (Worried) POWER SURGE! Commander Martin gets out his communicator and opens it. MARTIN (to com) Martin to Olympia. OLYMPIA CAPTAIN (Com voice) Olympia here go ahead. MARTIN (to Com) Captain the power core is on the verge of overloading and we need an emergency beam out now! Both Martin and Clarkson are beamed out of the core room as it explodes into a thousand pieces and the shockwave kills the colonists and takes out the buildings. EXT-SPACE The Olympia leaps into warp as the planet explodes into a thousand pieces. CUT TO: INT-BOARD OF INQUIRY Kyle is standing in the middle as Admirals Halsey and Ozawa as well as Commodore Johnson are questioning him about the incident at the Vulcan Colony world. HASLEY (Re: PADD) To the charge of dereliction of duty, and the death of one thousand twelve hundred and nine Vulcan's, how do you plead Commander? CLARKSON Not guilty sir I did nothing wrong. Ozawa picks up the PADD. OZAWA (re: PADD) According to the report is that the core was operating at 100%, how did it overload? JOHNSON (Scoffs) We should just get this over with Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson, you've been found guilty of murder of 1,209 Vulcan colonists. Will be stripped of rank and hereby dishonorably discharged. EXT-OUTSIDE Starfleet Command Kyle is in civilian clothes as John comes up to him. JOHN Hey I heard what happened how are you. He puts his duffle bag on his shoulder and walks off not saying a word, as John is confused by what just happened. A FEW YEARS LATER EXT-SPACE At Utopia Planitia Shipyards several Starfleet ships are being constructed or refitted, the camera pans up to a docking berth holding a Constitution-Class Heavy Cruiser as worker bees swarm around it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MARTIN Smith warn the warbird off. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console. SMITH (To Martin) No response Commander. Lieutenant Mason turns. MASON They're locking their plasma torpedoes on us! MARTIN Helm evasive pattern beta six, Mister Mason lock phasers on the barrel of the warbird and fire. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON (Off his console) Phasers locked on target sir. MARTIN Fire! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button. T'LAR Target destroyed. MARTIN All hands stand down from general quarters, great job everyone I'm sure our new captain will be pleased but in the meantime submit drill evaluation reports by oh nine hundred hours. SMITH Sir incoming transmission from Starfleet Command its Admiral Johnson. Commander Martin thinks as he checks the ship's plaque. SMITH (Confused) Uh sir? MARTIN Hm, oh yes Lieutenant open hailing frequency. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console. Viewer changed to the office of Vice Admiral Bradley Johnson. MARTIN Ah Admiral Johnson how is your new rank still smells new I hope? JOHNSON (Viewer) And joking as ever aren't you Commander, anyway we have a situation in Quadrant nine sector seventy-two. MARTIN (Confused) What's the issue sir? JOHNSON (Viewer) After the incident that claimed an entire Vulcan Colony, we received a distress call from a Federation Colony. MARTIN Sir what does that have to do with us? JOHNSON (Viewer) Because you have prior experience with this situation Commander. MARTIN But we're suppose to pick up our new commanding officer at Starbase Eleven sir? JOHNSON (Viewer, sighs) I'll have her brought to you by the Tristan, (beat) then I want you to proceed to the Federation Colony. MARTIN (Nods) Aye, sir. Channel closed. ENS. CARLSON (Sighs) So much for a real shakedown cruise. Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. MARTIN Yeah set course for quadrant nine warp factor seven. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer departs from dry-dock and heads out of the solar system. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE ENS. CARLSON We've cleared both Space dock and the sol system course set and laid in sir. MARTIN Engage Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands and presses the warp button. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaps into warp with an energy stream right behind her. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits)